Indigo
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: A white sheet of snow was scattered as far as the eye could see. The white wind nipping at their faces, leaving them flushed and comfortably numb. The trees were bare and covered in achromatic snow, the sun low in the indigo blue sky. Silence surrounded them, like they were deep in a forest, everything quiet and still save for the sounds of nature. It was perfect.


A white sheet of snow was scattered as far as the eye could see. The white wind nipping at their faces, leaving them flushed and comfortably numb. The trees were bare and covered in achromatic snow, the sun low in the indigo blue sky. Silence surrounded them, like they were deep in a forest, everything quiet and still save for the sounds of nature.

It was perfect.

Hand in hand as they walked 16 year old Sasuke Uchiha and 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki marched through the high mounds of snow on the ground, fully content with their surroundings even though they were chilled to the bone, they stood tall and walked on. It was extremely beautiful right here, right now, hand in hand and they would not miss it for the world.

"This is beautiful…" Naruto voiced their thoughts, his voice just above a whisper.

Sasuke looked down at the boy to his right, a small, content smile gracing his angelic features. Naruto was his lover, they had been together for nearly four years now. Four years...

Naruto was short, standing barely 5'3 compared to Sasukes 6'2 frame. The considerable height difference was one of the biggest turn ons for Sasuke, the top of the blondes head barely reached Sasuke's chin. Naruto had shaggy blonde hair, spiked in odd directions and never tamed, ultramarine eyes with delicate features adorned a round face. Three whisker marks per tan cheek, courtesy of Sasuke himself; he was a tattoo artist and the blonde often let Sasuke doodle on him or fulfilled Naruto's request for new ink; for a price of his own of course. Thick lashes that spread across his smooth cheeks when he blinked, supple full lips smeared in watermelon gloss, And a perfect body to match his beautiful features.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you. " Cheesy but so true.

The red tint that formed over Naruto's frost bitten cheeks was hardly noticeable but the raven knew it was there.

"Thank you. " Naruto smiled politely.

Sasuke smiled and squeezed his hand.

Sasuke stopped, Stopping Naruto along with him. He pulled him around to face him and gave him a small smile.

"I love you. " The raven stepped closer gazing down into his lovers oceanic eyes.

Sasuke slowly leaned down tilting his head slightly so he didn't bump his nose into Naruto's, Poking his tongue out to wet his lips, as he got closer to the other's face he let his eyes flutter closed and he parted his lips ever so slightly as he gently touched the blondes lips with his own. Tentatively, slowly and lightly he drew his tongue across his lover's lips. He reached a tentative hand up to cup his jaw as they kissed.

As Naruto parted his lips and tilted his head to give Sasuke better access, the raven let his tongue slip from his mouth and gently caress the younger teens, he let his tongue slowly explore Naruto's own tongue in a light licking motion. The raven swirled his tongue around the blonde haired boy's and lightly sucked on it, gently wrestling with it, playfully tugging it with his own.

Sasuke released Naruto's tongue and let his own slip farther through his lips exploring other areas of his mouth, lightly licking and gently tickling the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He ran his tongue along Bill's teeth feeling the sharp points of each smooth tooth he slowly slid his tongue out and licked and nipped at his lips.

Panting Sasuke slowly pulled away only an inch or two and let his eyes flutter open. Naruto's eyes were still closed and his lips were swollen from the kiss and slightly parted and his breath was coming out slightly fast as well.

When his eyes fluttered open bill tried to speak properly. "Sasuke..That was the best kiss I've ever gotten from you. " He grinned and laughed a little.

"I really do love you Naruto. More than anything in this whole world and I don't know what I would do without you here by my side day after day. You what keeps me strong, What holds me together and tells me everything is okay even when it's not. I'm a shattered mirror and you're my glue..My lover. " Sasuke leaned in and captured his lips with his own in a short sweet kiss.

"I love you so much! " Naruto's eyes were shining brightly as he threw his arms around the other male's neck squeezing tightly.

Sasuke let his arms fall to the other teens waist and wrap tightly around them.

When they pulled apart they both wore big smiles. Sasuke took a hold of his manicured hand, then started walking once again.

"Your the best thing that's ever happened to me Sasuke. " Came a quiet whisper from beside him.

Sasuke looked down at the short teenager beside him again. "And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. " He nodded down at him.

They kept walking in a comfortable silence when Sasuke stopped suddenly, letting go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned to his lover, confused at the sudden loss. His eyes went wide, tears instantly filling them and spilling over like tidalwaves. Sasuke was on one knee, a ring on display while he looked up into Naruto's eyes. This was what he wanted, he was sure. To spend the rest of his life in the company of his blonde, til death do them part.

Naruto was his and he Naruto's.

"Marry me?"

**BANG BANG BANG**

Gunshots.

Sasuke stared in horror, in shock as blood splattered all over himself and the ground. Naruto's body slumped to the snow with a thud, blood trickling from his forehead. He didn't hear the faint sound of one bullet shattering glass or tires squealing in escape.

**Why… **


End file.
